Minion Rider
The Minion Riders are minor antagonists appearing throughout Masked Rider: Swordblazers, acting as the Foot Soldiers for the season. These Riders are the result of the Mallakor Conclave seizing nearby civilians and injecting them with Invader Energy. In other cases, minor Invaders with no special talents or gimmicks can voluntarily consume the energies needed to become a Minion Rider. Personality Minion Riders fall into two categories coined by the soldiers of the International Protectorate Army: Charlies and Chaplains. * Charlies are unfortunate civilians brain-washed into becoming Minion Riders by members of the Conclave or Invaders of moderate power level. By stabbing an insectoid tentacle into the back of a host's head, they can be injected with Invader Energy; which transforms them into a Minion Rider. Human Minion Riders are savage, sporadic, and essentially insane; as their brainwaves aren't compatible with Invader Energy and are unable to adapt to it. Luckily, upon being liberated from Mallakor control, the host shows little to no side effects sans some mild head irritation and a sore throat. Only one individual suffered lasting mental side-effects due to being slightly more attuned to Invader Energy than most. Even then, these were brief. * Chaplains are Invaders infused (or having consumed) with the energies to become a Minion Rider, differentiated from their Human counterparts by the blue/green color of their helmets. These versions are slightly smarter (being seen wielding minor firearms and having been observed using basic speech) and are somewhat able to co-ordinate with each other. However, they are just as weak as their Human variants and still maintain an aggressive expression. It is implied by Croyer that there are factories on Mallakor housing minor Invaders for mass-producing Minion Riders. Personas The Masked Riders of the Human Liberation Front, like the Riders of the International Protectorate Army, utilize Break-Locks carried on their person which allow them to use the Persona System when the Locks are tapped open. Different Personas have different strengths and weaknesses; with results dependent on the Rider accessing them. As Minion Riders are the result of a symbiotic form of mind control, they do not use Break-Locks. Minion Persona is the Minion Rider's default form, based on the appendages of aggressive animals. Humans forced into the role of Minion Rider are a threat, but are easy to deal with. Humanoid Minion Riders slash at all around them with the Claw Gauntlets. They also have the ability to launch small beams of fire from the rings on their right hand when they tap their Hand-Pad. As they are uncoordinated and easy to manipulate, they remain a relatively minor threat compared to other enemies. - Minion (Invader)= Minion Persona is the Minion Rider's default form, based on the appendages of aggressive animals. Invaders converted into Minion Riders are only slightly harder to handle than their Human counterparts. As they are smart enough to handle basic firearms and know basic speech, (due to being able to adapt to their own energies) they are a bit more clever. These Minion Rider versions can touch their Hand-Pad to summon a Pelleter handgun for use in combat. They also possess a singular Claw Gauntlet located on their left hand. Invader-Variant Minion Riders are seen occasionally wearing capes. According to Maltax, this is a cataloging method for data-recording. }} - Attache Personas= Whereas the Human Protectorate Army Riders use Attache Personas to battle Bio-Metal Invaders, The HLF Riders themselves lack Attache Personas in the traditional sense. However, the Mallakor have the ability to briefly enhance a Rider's abilities. This is referred to as Reverse-Drain. Reverse-Drain Minion, or Minion RD, is the only Attache Persona Minion Riders can receive. While the suit receives no color changes, a black aura surrounds the user for it's duration. It also sees an overall increase in all of their attributes. Only Invader-variant Minion Riders can gain the benefits of Reverse-Drain. It is implied that Human-variants exposed to Reverse-Drain have their brains utterly wiped out due to the strain of excess energy. }} - }} }} Trivia * N/A Category:Masked Rider: Swordblazers Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Foot Soldiers